What Do You Do In The Summer, When It's Raining?
by FanFreak2002
Summary: What if in the episode, Prank Wars, George really did decide to send Derek to military school? How will Casey feel? How will see survive?


Casey Macdonald laid in her bed, loathing herself. Why couldn't she had just ignored the pranks? "Because," she reasoned with herself, "they were getting out of control. I was just trying to take them down a peg." She had taken it farther than a peg. No one would believe she had pulled the prank. It was always blamed on Derek. Poor Derek, she never thought she'd use those two words together, but the way George yelled at him when they had gotten home that day. It was unreal. One of George's brothers ran a military academy nearly seven hundred miles away. With many refused protests Derek was shipped off, with a dark gloom settling over the house.

**I got your picture in my pocket, I got your name tattooed on my back. Outside my window thunder's crashing, I wish I knew when you were coming back.**

His prison sentence would soon be up, the school year was coming to a close, and everything would return to it's ordinary routine again. Casey and Derek would fight, slam doors, cause food fights at dinners, Derek would cause minimal mayhem at school, as Emily stared at him in idealistic admiration. While Casey would roll her eyes for her friend's oh so obvious behavior. Casey sighed the tension was too much to take. The waiting and the guilt was causing her blood to boil, she needed air constantly. She left fans on, she showered in ice water, and she left her windows open.

**It's so hot in here, I gotta get out. My air conditioner's broke I gotta toss it. I wish I had your arms to help me out.**

She sighed, and went into his room. It still had his scent, since no one dared to clean it. She put on one of his shirts, it nearly went to her knees. She cradled it in her fists. "I'm so sorry, I miss you so." She cried, the secret was hard to bear. But she had to keep it, after her recent break-up with Sam there was no way she could get a rejection from Derek. So she kept the burden to herself in some wistful hope that Derek could actually love her back someday. She heard the pitter patter against his window panes, and she went over to it. She reached out, and shivered with delight. It hadn't rained in weeks. She made her decision, and ran outside.

**What do you do in the summer when it's raining? All alone up in my room. What do you do when the one you love is a thousand miles away? What do you do when you just feel like escaping? Are you dreaming of me too? I just close my eyes, and fantasize. Thinking of you.**

She laid there, in the soaked grass, in nothing but her panties, and Derek's shirt. The water mixed with her tears. "Damn you Derek Venturi, you drive me insane. You're not worth this." She took a moment and reconsidered. "No, I take it back. You're worth every moment. You're the only thing in my life keeping me sane." It was true, her perfect life, it was an act. And she was tired of it, she was tired of having to be strong for her mother and her sister. She wanted to be a regular teenager again. Like Derek. She wanted to have fun, she wanted to take risks. Most of all she wanted to be known. She was sick of her façade, and soon she would drown in all her lies. She envied Derek, for he got to be who he was. And everyone loved him for it. It would be hard, but maybe in time she could find the strength to become normal again. She walked back in the house, drenched. She didn't bother to shower or to dry off. She just stripped her clothes away, and fell on her bed. Until she felt something warm brush against her lips.

**You got your quicksilvers on, you wrap me in your arms, I brush the sand from you face. Your kiss I wish I could taste. I can see myself there, but at the ceiling I stare. I know you're out there somewhere in the sun.**

"Derek?" It had to be a dream, Derek was in her room, kissing her? "I got to leave early, so I took the bus as a surprise. I've missed you a lot Casey." His thumb grazed her cheek, and she wanted to cry. It wasn't til that moment she realized her nudity, and she wrapped her sheet about her. She smiled feebly at him, and he returned the gesture. "I've been doing a lot of thinking over the year." She looked at him as he searched for the right words. "I realized how horrible I was to everyone. I was being selfish, and I need to change. I need to be more like you Casey." Casey bolted up, and put her hands on either side of his face. She spoke in a serious whisper, "No Derek, never become like me." She sealed it with a kiss. It was a promise of the two's changes of now and the future.

**What do you do in the summer when it's raining?**

* * *

I'm trying to make the most Life With Derek fics, can someone let me know how I'm doing? Hopefully this should be enough til Christmas break is over. Dec. 22 - Jan. 3 hopefully you'll hear back from me then. Love ya guys.


End file.
